what the hell!
by arissadonna
Summary: this is a very random oneshot made from the dark recesses of my own mind. so have fun with that! rated for sexual hints and some cursing, of course!


'ooohhhhh... is it 12 already?', bonnie thought as he woke up from a rather stressful work day. He looked over the calm, dark restaurant enjoying the rare peacefulness that never hung around during the day time. He absolutely adored the kids, really! But they could be a bit too much sometimes. He shook off the thoughts of work, and focused on his surroundings. He quickly felt the familiar presence of someone in the security office. Again. The endoskeletons in the restaurant were always so rambunctious at night. Bonnie and the others would have no problem with them running around during closing hours, but they refused to wear proper suits as they explored! It was against the rules! So the persistent robots would hide in the security area since it had doors that could separate them from everyone else. It was a rather fun game, and bonnie felt himself grinning in excitement for the hunt. Deciding the endo had enough time to get settled in, bonnie started to move off the stage. He suddenly stopped in his tracks. Something... was not right.

The constant hum of his mechanical brain working and the creak of his metal skeleton were absent. He also felt air rushing over him, making him shiver slightly. That was a truly odd experience, since bonnie had never felt... cold. Bonnie looked down, and flinched back a few steps. "W-WHAT THE HECK! WHA- WHY!?" bonnie screeched. Freddy and Chica turned to him, opening their eyes. "bonnie, stop that screaming! Why are you still up here? You need to be-" Freddy was cut off, jaw snapping shut in shock while Chica's dropped open dramatically. "guys, I...wha?" bonnie spluttered, his eyes were large and getting teary as he stared at his now fleshy hands and feet. Freddy and Chica were speechless, unable to properly process what was going on. Bonnie was...human? But no humans were supposed to be here after hours! Freddy's and Chica's minds tried to convince them it was a endoskeleton not their friend. But they fought against their programming with all their might using their own facts. This human was tall, fit, and had a furry purple Mohawk. No human had natural purple hair, much less natural purple hair that was the EXACT shade of bonnie. He was even wearing Bonnie's clothes and had his voice. This HAD to be their big lovable bunny.

And yet Freddy and Chica were fighting to not grab him and stuff him in a suit. That would destroy his new fragile body! Finally, Chica blurted out "what happened on new years night two years ago!?" Bonnie struggled for the answer. He knew what happened, but was currently preoccupied with freaking the fuck out. He forced his way past the terrified feeling, and brought up the memory. "foxy found some booze and tried to drink it. It short circuited him and we spent the rest of the night covered in alcohol and Foxy's oil. My fur still has stains from that. or... had," bonnie choked, tears rolling down his cheeks. Yep, that's bonnie. Chica and Freddy now successfully pushed past the programming and focused on the freakout that was most likely about to happen in a few moments. Bonnie let his hands explore his new shape, mind focusing back on his current situation. He started to sob uncontrollably, this was too stressful! "What h-happened to me!?" bonnie yelled. Freddy and Chica weren't sure what to do. As bonnie shifted his weight, his muscles seemed to freeze up if he stood still too long, he felt something unnatural. Well, everything felt unnatural, but this... weight just seemed plain wrong! Whatever it was seemed to be pressing uncomfortably against his jeans.

"what is in my..." bonnie was about to ask, but decided to see for himself. He shakily unbuttoned his pants and slipped off his suspenders. His jeans, after a few pulls, crumpled to the ground. Bonnie found himself staring at a semi-stiff...something. Freddy and Chica's attention was also captured by the questionable object. What the hell was that!? Bonnie's already fried brain took a minute to catch up with him. " OH MY GOD!" he shrieked, causing the other two animatronics to jump. "WHAT IS THAT!?" he yelled, gesturing to the flesh stick (for the lack of a proper term). "Bonnie, calm down." Freddy's deep baritone voice attempted to soothe his friend. "NO! Don't you tell me to calm down Fazbear! Why do these weird things always happen to me!?" bonnie yelled, breathing erratically. He began another fit, chest heaving and cheeks tinted a messy red. Chica also joined in at trying to calm him down. Both animatronics attempts were for naught though as bonnie just cried harder.

"Ahoy me buckaroos!" Foxy's voice traveled into the room. He had the rouge endoskeleton flung across his shoulders. It was leaking red oil profusely. "I caught me the runaway scallywag! He just left his doors open. He was just a lookin' at his monitor with the most peculiar look on his face." Foxy's focus was fully on his conquest, not even paying attention to what was going on in the room. He finally looked up when he was about halfway to the stage. Foxy stopped immediately, accidentally dropping the poor security guard. "yaaaaarrrr!" was all he could say in absolute shock. He eventually pushed past it and asked, "bonnie? Is that you me matey?" "F-Foxy!" the human blubbered, reaching out to his best friend for comfort. He tried to walk forward, but his pants were still clinging to his ankles. He stumbled then started to fall forward. Foxy dashed forward to try and catch him, but Freddy got him first. He picked up the ex-animatronic in his large, strong paws and pulled him out of the clothing. Bonnie was then put gently on the floor, and off the stage, and foxy immediately tried to calm down his now shorter pal. Freddy and Chica scrambled off stage, and surrounded the bunny with a breakdown. They all dwarfed him, even though he was an average height for adult men.

Chica softly pat Bonnie's back. The crying didn't stop, but it didn't get worse. By this point bonnie had cried so much he began to hiccup. "w-why am I like this? I'm a-all weak...a-and squishy!" he moaned in despair. "Bonnie, you need to calm down. Crying is getting you nowhere!" Freddy lightly scolded. He meant well, and it was a perfectly rational request, but it wasn't what bonnie wanted to hear. He continued to flood the floor with his tears. "well bon, I think ye look great!" foxy just about purred as he flipped up his eye patch for a better view. Chica frowned, "stop being a pervert foxy, it's not helping." and yet, Bonnie's tears seemed to lighten up. "Really? You think so?" he sniffled. "Aye! Ye still have your fine booty!" foxy gave an aroused chuckle. Bonnie ignored Foxy's last comment, and took a deep cleansing breath. "O-Okay. I am s-still not sure what is going on, but I can't have you all worrying about me can I?" he smiled. "Alright", Freddy nodded, "let's get that endoskeleton in a suit." He figured doing something routine would help bonnie stay calm for the rest of the night. The purple hair human nodded, "alright."

00000(small time skip!)00000

after a successful night of suit stuffing and bleaching everything, foxy gave bonnie one last pat on his shoulder before scrambling off to the cove. Freddy and his band made their way back on stage and took their usual positions. Freddy managed to convince bonnie to put his clothes back on, much to the human's protests. They did fit better now that the...thing between his legs had calmed down. He had made the mistake earlier of messing with it, purely out of curiosity. It sent an intense sensation bolting up his spine, and the flesh stick stood straight up. Something built up deep within him, other than confusion, and he decided he wouldn't touch it again. The feeling it gave him was simply to foreign, the others had noticed the events, but decided not to ask about it. They were also very freaked out by the reaction. And now all three stood on stage, and Bonnie's weary eyes slid shut as he fell asleep. The other two powered down as they awaited the restaurant's opening.

When 8:00 rolled around, the workers finally started to show up. Freddy awoke early, careful not to let the staff see him as he slightly swiveled his head and opened his eyes to see bonnie. He was relived to see his friend back in his original animatronic state. He slid his eyes shut again and waited, free from worry, the last hour until the kids started to arrive.

a.n.: hey everyone, i don't know what this is. the idea just came to me, and would not leave me alone! there is no rational reason why Bonnie turned human and not the others, i just felt like fucking with him.


End file.
